Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme
This is based on The role play thread I created on the Forums, check it Out here! This is the story of Omni, a half human, half metraxian hybrid, who journeys across the twelve universes with his friends. Read below to see what happens! Author note: I hope you enjoy reading this and if you would like to use some of my characters (Omni, Prince Zero, Ame, etc.) please ask and I will be bound to say yes! Again, enjoy reading!- OmniOtaku 'Prologue' Planet Metraxi: Age 1,001 (DARKNESS) There are screams and Deaths, for the king of reality has been corrupted. There will be darkness till he is defeated and our prophecy becomes true. (Cut to inside the Metraxian Royal Palace) Omni's Grand Mother: Quick Daughter! You need to escape! Akio: Bu-t-t Wi-ll I e--ver see- y-ou again? Omni's Grand mother: I'm afraid, I can't. There is only one time pod that hasn't been destroyed yet and it's a small one seat pod. Only you can leave this planet. Aiko trudges toward the pod and enters it." Akio: Farewell, Mother. Omni's Grand mother: Farewell, Daughter. The pod's door closes and it takes off. (Cuts to Planet Metraxi Being Destroyed and Aiko's Pod flies away with her inside.) 'MELAIT SAGA' 'Omni' In age 2,016, New east city." Omni throws ball at his bedroom wall and it bounces back off* Omni sighs* Omni: This sucks... Why is there nothing to do- Ah! I know! Omni walks out of bedroom towards his father* Omni: '''Hey dad! Would you mind if I went to the past to be trained by Gohan!? '''Kaizo: '''No. If your Mother was still alive I would have said yes! '''Omni: Why not!? You know I'm half Metraxis! Kaizo looks at Omni with a stern look but sighs* Kaizo: 'Fine. Go get Chrono and Star. "Omni flies up the stairs and gets his equipment." '''Omni: '''Bye dad! ''Omni puts Chrono in the air* He disappears into the Vortex and Lands in the wrong time period: 1,000, One year Before the destruction of Metraxis. '''Meliat The Ginyu Omni Exits the portal of time. Omni:'Wow... That was a bumpy ride. Now lets seee... Omni turns on his scouter mode on his glasses* ''Meanwhile in the higher atmosphere of Earth. '''Melait: Bzzt.. Entering Earth's Atmosphere, Celerao and Potator, Land and scout the Area, Bacan and Drumrel will go with Me to the Radar's Location. Celerao and Potator: Bzzt.. Copy that. Celerao and Potator land in Earth and they Scout the area* Back on the Mountains over looking East City. Omni senses something bad is going on and Sees Celerao & Potator looking around* Omni: Ah, some bad guys looking for the Dragon Balls, too bad I'm here. Omni instant transmissions to their position and he kills them swiftly* In Earth's Lower atomsphere. Drumrel: ''Bzzt... Sir, We've lost connection with Celerao and Potator. '''Melait:' Bzzt..''Try communicating with them again. Drumrel attempts at communicating with Celerao and Potator again* '''Drumrel:' Still no sign of them answering. Melait: Well I'm assuming they were killed. Drumrel: '''I think that is what happened sir. '''Melait: Never mind, continue with the operation. In Meliat's Mind: Earth must have expected my arrival....no matter. All I have to do is find the Dragon Balls...the soldiers can hold off the defenders 'The Invasion' Thresh is training with Vegeta when all of a sudden Thresh senses Meliat's Presence* Thresh: 'Seems some aliens are invading Earth Vegeta! Iv'e got to stop them! '''Vegeta: '''Go ahead! I could destroy them easily anyway... ''Thresh leaves where he was training with Vegeta and is now flying towards East City. Meanwhile... '''Bacan: ''Bzzt...We are entering the city. '''Melait: '''Good, you two watch guard while I grab the Radar, Then we leave! '''Drumrel & Bacan: '''Yes Sir! ''Meliat,Bacan and Drumrel's pods land near East City. Melait: Ok. Bzzt...''Soldiers! Go and destroy some cities to distract the Protectors. ''In Melait's Head: Ok, the Radar should be in that Building. Melait points to Capsule corp Buliding. Back in the Mountains. Omni senses screams of death and laughs of chaos from Melait's soldiers. Omni: 'What is going on!? ''Omni then senses Melait's Presence. 'Omni: '''Those aliens I killed, This other alien must be their boss! ''Omni instant transmissions to the alleyway by capsule corp. '''Super Saiyan Melait's scouter picks up Omni's energy. Melait: '''4,000? That's high for a child! '''Melait: Reveal yourself Earthling, I know you are there! Omni walks out of the alleyway and faces Melait. Omni: Get off this planet. Or face the consequences. Melait: 'Oh look at what we have here! A little child!? Run back home boy.There is nothing to see here. ''Melait slowly walks into the capsule corp building. 'Omni: '''You have made your choice. OMNI BLAST X5! ''The blast hurtles toward Melait's faces but Melait quickly evades. '''Melait: '''Bacan, I don't want to play games with this feeble child, don't kill him, Knock him out him please. It would be just straight up demented if you did that. '''Bacan: As you wish sir. Bacan quickly instant transmissions behind Omni and Rams him to the floor. Meanwhile... Thresh: 'There he is! ''Thresh lands Behind Melait. '''Thresh: '''Stop right there! '''Melait: Hmm? Ah! A Sayain! Finally a real challenge! Thresh: I just left for one Minute and you've already screwed up the place! And who the hell is this kid!? Melait: ''' Screw up? What are you talking about? I was just here to get one thing and then this kid showed up and attacked me. There are other places on this planet that are getting more screwed up than here. I sent my soldiers all across this planet, so either you stay here and my men keep attacking and I destroy your cities or I go in here and grab one thing and then stop my men from destroying the planet. After that I'll do one more quick job here and leave your planet unharmed. Deal? '''Thresh: Pfft. This isn't my planet, I just train here. As for the destruction, their are plenty others who are far than capable of handling it. Now, shall we dance? Thresh powers up to Super Sayian. Melait:'A.....Super.....SAIYAN?! No NO NO! THE SUPER SAIYAN RUINED MY LIFE! DIE! ''Melait goes full power and throws a bast at Thresh.''Can't handle a power half as strong as Frieza in his final form can you, Super Saiyan!? Melait's Story ''Makafishugi, (One of Goku's students) is flying over East City when he sees smoke coming from The Capsule Corp Building so he lands there. '''Makafishugi: Oh Damn! Omni Stands up and stabs Bacan using his swords through Bacan's whole body, killing Bacan. Bacan falls to his knees and his dead body is pushed over by Omni. Omni turns and looks at Melait. Omni then transforms into the Metraxis form. His Eyes turn white,hair turns white.aura turns white. Melait: 100,000?! 200,000?! 300,000!? 400,000?! 500,000?! 600,000?! 700,000?! 800,000?! 900,00?! 1,000,000!!!!!????? Omni: '''This situation is getting too out of hand. I'm afraid I have to use brute force..... '''Makafishugi: Dang...THIS IS MADNESS! KAIO-KEN! Makafishugi and Thresh attack but Melait fades away, revealing it was a afterimage Melait: 'SUPER CYCLONE! ATTACK! ''As Makafishugi and Thresh are attacked, He remembers something:'Goku: '''Remember, if you power up while under extreme anger or sadness, you WILL turn into a Super Saiyan." '''Makafishugi: 'I understand! Makafishgui then thinks of what would happen if he saw his family getting killed by a evil tyrant, like Freiza. 'Makafishugi: '''Grr..RAAAAAAH! ''Bolts of lightning appear around Makafishugi, flash after flash, he gets angrier. 'Makafishugi: '''RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! ''The Super Cyclone Attack then throws Makafishugi out of battle and stops his transformation. Meanwhile... '' '''Thresh: ' Have you learned to read power levels, have you? Thresh Laughs as the Smoke clears. Melait looks at Omni, Makafishugi and Thresh and Omni goes into Kaio-Ken X10 to reserve power. 'Melait: '''Reading powers, no, knowing when people suppress their powers, yes as well. Do you think that no one listened in on the fighters on Namek? DO YOU? Apparently no one else heard except for me. I heard it all, every single mentor of mines death by the so called "Z Fighters". I knew I couldn't match up to them, but I swore my revenge! After telling King Cold about Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome and Guldo's deaths, Namek blew up and he left to see if Frieza lived. I didn't care for Frieza, but I knew his full power. Ever since that day I've been learning about the Dragon Balls on Earth and training to make sure I succeeded in my mission. For 10 year Iv'e been preparing.... And you will not, cannot! defea- ''Omni instant transmissions behind Melait and Taps Melait's shoulder. 'Omni: '''Yawn! ''Omni throws Melait into a nearby mountain at high speed and Omni instant transmissions to where Melait fell. In Melait's mind: How'd that kid get that much power so quickly!? '''Falling Mountain Melait: HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! Omni: 'That's what you get for giving us a History lesson! ''Omni goes back into Metraxis form. 'Melait '''Think, Melait Think! Ah! HEY OMNI, HOW ABOUT THIS!? ''Melait curls into a ball and releases a large amount of energy, destroying the base of the mountain and making the rest crumble and fall. Thresh lands by Omni. 'Thresh: '''Man, for a kid, you aren't that bad! I think I should step up my game! ''Thresh activates SSJ2. '''Thresh: '''Let's go buddy! I can take more than you can dish out! '''Omni: Ok, I go right, you go left! Omni instant transmissions behind Melait, kicks him in the back and starts a kick rally. Thresh: 'My turn! ''Thresh does a rotating spin kick followed by a ki blast to Melait's face. 'Thresh: '''How's that Melame!? ''Omni punches Melait down into the ground, making the Mountain fall quicker. '''Omni: That's what you get for not listening to my warning.... Omni then throws Melait into the sky followed by a Omni blast. Omni: 'And that's for invading Earth! '''Omni:'ANYWAYS! ALPHA BLADE! Omni charges up the attack and uses it on Melait. Shadow Melait '''Melait: '''Ugh....strong,but annoying, the Super Saiyan, however....I didn't think I would need to do this. HEY SUPER SAIYAN! YOU STRIVE FOR CHALLENGES RIGHT? YOU HAVEN'T FOUGHT SOMEONE THIS STRONG RIGHT? IF YOU LET ME TRANSFORM I CAN GIVE YOU AN EVEN GREATER CHALLENGE! '''Omni: Go ahead Thresh! Makafishugi uses instantaneous Movement to move to the current fighting area* Makafishugi: I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!! EVEN THOUGH I AM WEAKER I WILL WEAKEN YOU!!! Makafishugi starts charging Super Kamehameha Makafishugi: 'Kaaaa... Meeee... Haaa... Meeee... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''Makafishugi Fires Super Kamehameha 'Omni:'Why isn't Thresh answering? Thresh, are you gonna do it or not!? 'Melait:'You are one weak Super Saiyan, kid. Melait punches Kamehameha back at Makafishgui.' ' '''Makafishugi gets knocked back by the kamehameha.'' 'Melait: '''And I think the strong Super Saiyan is dumbfounded that I have a transformation, am I right? '''Omni: '''Probably. Or not. ''Omni goes Metraxis form combined with Kaioken X10, and his Hair goes silver and eyes go Quartz white 'Omni:'It depends. '''Melait: Ah, so you want to see the transformation, yes? If you want me to, I'll be happy to oblige. Omni:'Do it then. I haven't had a good fight since Defeating Demigra when working with the Time Patrol.... 'Never underestimate a Metraxis Melait Cracks neck multiple times while talking Melait:'Your power alone still couldn't kill me, but your defense is astounding. ''Melait Stops his cracking neck. Very well, I'll finish you as a warm up against that dumbfounded sayain, but be warned. I will really lose ALL control of myself. Black Aura surrounds Melait's body and seems to absorb darkness from the shadows 'Melait: '''Hehehe...This...is the...end! ''The darkness stops forming around him and goes inside of Melait, and reveals his new form. His skin his now grey, and his eyes are black, and shadows form blades on his arms, legs and he''ad '''Melait: '''Hehehehehehe! ''Melait throws a quick punch to Omni's jaw 'Omni: '''Nice try. ''Omni instant transmissions behind Melait. Omni taps Meliat and punches Melait in the face making Melait get knocked back. Omni lands slowly and looks up. Green energy courses Around him. Then he looks up and his eyes flash. Witch blinds Melait for a few seconds. Omni takes the opportunity and attacks at high speeds. Going so fast there are multiple versions of him seen all attacking Meliat at the same time. Omni lands. '''Omni: Never underestimate a Metraxis Makfishgui gets back up and thinks the same with all loved ones... Makafishugi: 'Grr... RAHH! ''Goes past all other transformations of the Super Saiyan form and goes to Super Saiyan 2. 'Makafishugi: '''I... Am a Super Saiyan 2. And you will PAY! ''Makafishgui charges Super Spirit Bomb then launches it after finishing. '''The Defeat of Melait Melait: 'Eh, Huh!? ''Melait Stares at the Super Spirit Bomb. 'Melait: '''GAH! ''Melait tries catching it. '''Melait: Ugh...neah, NAH! Omni: And the finisher.... Omni: 'MEGA SUPER OMNI BLAST!!!! ''The emmensly powerful blast fires towards Melait's face. '''Melait: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The blast forms a giant crater after exploding and leaves a very bloody, Melait, showing that he survived with his Milky Shield, and soon after dropped out of his form Melait:' H-how...no...Huff...huff...y-you fools....all I want to do...is revive my masters..gasp...is that so much to...ask? Makafishgui: 'How'd I get here? Why is Melait bloody, and why is there a crater? '''Omni:'Well..ungh..I'ughn..explain later.. Omni Collapses unconscious. Melait slowly rises and flies towards CC. '''Melait: They're...all passing out....heh...I can just get the radar....and leave Melait gets inside the CC building. Melait: Now...where is it? Omni is dying when White and Green Energy courses around him. His body floats up and his eyes open. He falls back to the floor. Omni: Now, where was I? Omni senses Melait in the capsule corp Buliding. Omni: 'Oh thats right! ''Omni instant transmissions to CC. 'Melait: '''Where..is..it- '''Omni: '''Are you looking for this!? '''Melait: '''You! Give to me! GIVE IT TO ME NOW! ''Omni "Accidentally" crushes the radar in his hands. '''Melait: N-no......why....are you so cruel....gasps Melait gets on his knees. '' '''Melait: '''You...little...how could you? ''Melait tries to blast Omni,but misses. Melait: 'No....are you happy now, kid? ARE YOU? '''Omni: ' For a matter of fact, yes! 'Melait: '''You...... ''Melait slowly gets up and starts flying. '' '''Melait: '''You'll PAY FOR THIS! ''Flies towards to where his ship is. '''Melait: NEXT TIME HE WILL PAY! 'Epilogue' Pilot: L-lord Melait, are you ok? Melait: I'll be fine after healing in the chamber. Pilot: Where's the Ginyu's, Bacan and Drumrel? Melait: Those two elites died and..I failed to even get the radar. Pilot: Darn it, now we can't expand our empire even more. Melait: Hehe, don't speak too soon. Pilot: What? Melait: The one who destroyed the radar didn't notice that I grabbed the remaining pieces of the radar. Melait shows the pieces Pilot: Then we can make a radar of our own? Melait: Yes! The Ginyu Force can still be revived! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Age 2,016: In the Mountains: Omni has achieved Ultra Metraxis and is training with his adoptive sister, Hail. Omni: 'Keeping up sis? '''Hail: '''Definitely! TAKE THIS, ICE SHARD! ''Omni blocks the attack. 'Omni: '''OMNI- ''Omni and Hail feel Demigra's dark energy. '''Omni: '''Did you feel that? '''Hail: '''Yeah, I did. You definitely know what it means. '''Omni: '''Demigra is back. ''Age 1,000: The Forest. '' '''Makafishugi: "Cmon, cmon..." Fails to fix again* Makafishugi: Dammit! The sixth time!!Time phone rings. Makafishugi: "Oh, it's mom." Mom: "Hey honey, how's the time trip?" Makafishugi: '''"Not good, I'm stuck in what seems to be the seven year time skip after Cells defeat, as my machine broke down..." '''Mom: "Oh, that's awful! I'll try and help you fix it when I come with my time machine that I finally got working. I'll be there with your dad." Makafishugi: "Ok, Mom. Tell dad I said hi. See ya soon!" Mom: "Bye, son!" Call ends. Makafishugi: Welp, better wait for now. Makafishugi feels Demigra's dark energy. Makafishugi: 'HOLY...!!! That energy... Is that...?" ''Makafishgui shakes at the fact that Demigra is revived. 'Makafishugi: '''I need to train! And FAST!! ''Makafishugi: Mom,Mom! The Demon God, Demigra, has been revived! Don't come here as it's dangerous!" Makafishgui is soon training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get stronger than even Super Saiyan 2. '''Vegeta: So, you helped take on that pathetic Frieza remnant? At least you're worth something. Thresh: Well Master, I must train, I acknowledge that. This kid was insane, and that inexperienced Saiyan boy achieved Super Saiyan 2! I need more training, Master. Please, let us train. Perhaps Trunks can join us, now. Vegeta: Well I understand the boy's mother will finally allow it. Let it be, then. Thresh begins training with Vegeta and Trunks for the next year and a half. Thresh achieves Super Saiyan 2 and Trunks gets Super Saiyan. In this time, Thresh also sends word to his few Saiyan allies who remain off planet. Thresh: Beeta, Artok, soon you will be able to come to the planet. We will reclaim the Saiyan empire and crown the Prince our new king. We can become the strongest Saiyans in the universe! Beeta: So have you mastered any new powers? Thresh: Yes, the Super Saiyan 2 State....Vegeta is actually impressed with my progress.....I might be stronger than him now. But there is still that half-Saiyan Gohan. He kept training with that Namekian Piccolo. He achieved a level beyond even Super Saiyan 2! Artok: You mean even stronger than you?!?! Thresh: Yes....he poses a threat, what with his drive to protect the Earth so strong in him. But when you and the group get here....we may be capable of performing the ritual.... Beeta: '''You mean...? '''Thresh: Yes.....I can become a God...... 'DEMON POSSESSED SAGA' 'The Demon God' Omni lands in Age 1,001. Omni: Ok. I need to find Makafishgui and Tresh again so they can help me fight Demon God Demigra. Omni senses Thresh's Ki. Omni:'Thresh is with Vegeta and Trunks, But where is Makafishugi? ''Melait's ship lands on Arent. 'Melait: '''So...where is that helper? Maybe in a city? Wait, there's one! ''Melait flies to the city and sees it destroyed. 'Melait: '''That soldier wasn't kidding, everything here's destroyed. I can't sense the one who did this either. I have to focus all of my energy into finding him. ''Melait focuses on sensing. 'Melait: '''There's a small power in that building! ''Melait goes inside the building and sees an Arentian. 'Melait: ' Darn it, just a native, but I bet he could tell me what happened here. '''Arentian: Bad time for you to come, tourist, as you can see...wait, those clothes...you're part of that "Frieza Force" aren't you? You sent that guy and you're here to pick him up right? Melait: '''The leader of the Frieza Force,mind you, and I did not sent the one who did this to your planet. In fact, I'm trying to find him now. Knowing what happened could help, can you do that? '''Arentian:...Only if you give me protection from that monster. Melait: It will be done. Arentian: Alright then, sit down 'cause this is going to be a long explanation. Melait sits down. Arentian: We weren't even ready for him to attack. He came out of nowhere, not even a spacepod for him to get here. We have cameras all over our cities, due to an increase in crime, and it picked him up...the last thing the first camera saw was him blowing up one of our minor districts. Our general was shocked, and set us up to take him.We couldn't get all of them though because of YOUR men attacking us at the time. Melait: Sorry for that. Conquest is a hard line of work. Arentian: Sure it is. Anyways, by the time we got ready...all of the districts, but the main one, this one, were destroyed.At least, that was shown on the cameras. Melait: How long did it take you to prepare? Arentian: Only...five minutes. Melait looks at him with a shocked expression. Melait: '''Only five minutes!? It took him five minutes to take out most of a planet, who's average fighter's power levels are 10,000!? Even I wouldn't be able to do that in such a short amount of time... '''Arentian: You see how outclassed we were?! Before we went to fight him though, the general briefed us on one more thing. The cameras picked up the guy seeming to drain energy. Melait: Draining energy? What do you mean? Arentian: I mean, he was sucking the energy out of a guy with his staff and the guy turned into dust! We assumed the worst that he did that process to the others... Melait: Wait, a staff? You mean you know what he looks like? Arentian: I told you we could see the camera's footage, didn't I? If you want to know, he had white skin, red hair and a staff looking like bones with a red orb at the top. I also barely saw him as he destroyed this district...it was all so fast. Even the general, who had a power level of 25,000, got taken out with one blast. I was able to survive by hiding...I was the only one. Melait: Is that all? Arentian: Yes, now can you take me somewhere safe? Melait: Sure. Arentian: Thank....GAH Melait: Wha- Arentian's energy gets drained, moving towards an area. Arentian: 'He must still be here! I can follow that energy trail! ''Melait runs with the energy trail and sees the figure the Arentian described. '' '''Melait: '''You must be the one who destroyed this place. '???: You must be Melait. Melait: I see that I'm known. Who are you? ???: I am....Demigra. Melait: Demigra? I think I heard that name one on Earth from that kid... Demigra looks at him angrily. Demigra: Boy? What was his name? Melait: Omni. Anyways... Demigra: Do you want to help me take him on? Melait:....That kid ruined my chance to revive the Ginyu Force... OF COURSE I DO! Demigra: I'll explain the rest later, for now grab my hand, and I'll give you unimaginable power. Melait: Well....alright Melait grabs Demigra's hand and energy pulses through him. '' '''Melait:' Wh-what is this form? Demigra: '''I gave you two forms actually, one is Villainous mode and the other is Demon God Possessed, where I need to control your power ''Melait feels a rush of confidence go down him. '' '''Melait: Meet me at my ship in an hour or so, got it? Demigra: Of course... 'An Alliance' Back on Earth, 1,001 Omni: 'I sense something bad.... '''Omni: '''Demigra and Meliat are working together!? TO ONLY DEFEAT ME!? '''Omni: '''I know why they are doing this. Demigra could defeat the last Metraxis and Meliat could get his back on me for defeating him! '''Omni: '''Well, at least I have a new form after those months of training.... ''Omni Senses what Demigra is saying to Meliat. 'Omni: '''Well, Demigra is sending Meliat after me, and if Meliat can't defeat me for the second time, Demigra will take me on instead... ''On the spaceship '''Melait: So Demigra, I heard that you were destroyed before, how did you revive yourself? Demigra: The truth is, I didn't. I had some outside help. Melait: Really? They must work under you then. Demigra: Yes, and they are both insanely strong. Strong enough to take out your Shadow Villanous mode in one blast! Melait: What?! If they're that powerful, why do you need me? Demigra: For two things, one is your army and two is you're the most powerful evil being in this time. Melait: I appreciate being called the strongest, but what does my army have to do with anything? Demigra: '''Even I can't handle every good force in the universe, can I? I need some foot soldiers to get the job done quicker, and don't worry, they will get Villainous transformations as well. '''Melait: Wait, back up, who even are your revivers? Demigra: Time hoppers, Towa and Mira. Melait: Time hoppers, eh? They're your elites aren't they? Can't you just give the the power you gave me? Demigra: '''Unfortunately, I can't. They've been time hopping so much that if I do so,it could destroy them...but they are strong enough on their own. '''Melait: Speaking of the revivers, how did you die in the first place? Demigra: I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that Omni brat was a thorn in my side...wait...I have to make sure to mislead him.... Melait: Mislead him? Demigra makes Omni sense what he did before. Melait: '''What happened? '''Demigra: I made him sense that you would face him and after I would, but he won't be expecting Towa and Mira to come with you. Melait: '''Excellent idea! Now he will only be prepared for me and be caught off guard! '''Demigra: Now I will teleport you, Towa and Mira on Earth. Melait: Wait a sec... Melait grabs the radar. Melait: ' Ok, warp me. ''Melait gets engulfed in a dark red light and gets transported to Earth. 'Melait: ' Hehe...guess who's back, Omni? HAHAHAHAHA! Towa and Mira teleport to his sides. '''The Supreme Omni: Hello again. Omni turns ultra Metraxis. Omni: I guess you were too weak last time that you got help from Demigra, time travel boy and time travel girl. Towa: No...Ultra Metraxis?! I thought that form was a legend! Besides, you're a human! Omni: Well, I'm half Metraxis, If you didn't know that. Melait: '''Too weak last time? No no no, I wasn't too weak, it was your sheer amount of defense and help from the other two, otherwise, you would have been killed easily! Anyways, I'm not fighting you now, Mira will! ''Melait flies away to get the Dragon Balls. '' '''Mira: '''A Ultra Metraxis? This should be fun. '''Towa: Are you sure you don't want my help? Mira: I can do this alone. Mira transforms into Runaway Mira and takes a stance. Omni: '''Well, let's go. ''In Mira's mind: Let's test his powers first 'Mira: '''Ka....meee....haaa....meeeee...HAH! ''Meanwhile. 'Melait: '''Hehe...Even if Mira fails to kill him,it should be enough time to gather all the Dragon Balls. This radar already let me get one of them with ease. Then at last, the Ginyu Force will be complete once more! ''Back to Mira and Omni. 'Omni: '''MEGA SUPER OMNI BLAST!!!! ''MS Omni blast collides against Mira's Kamehameha. The blasts clash for a while and then cancel each other out. 'Mira: '''Impressive, but I was holding back most of my power for that blast. I assume you did the same, didn't you? '''Omni: '''I held back a lot of power. '''Mira: '''Well then, how about we both show our full power? No percent unused, no transformations concealed. We finish this now! What do you say? '''Omni: '''Fine. OMNI BLAST X10! ''Mira quickly moves to dodge it, but it hits him slightly. 'Mira: '''Grr...you....here it is. ''Mira Starts Charging up. 'Mira: '''MY FULL POWER! ''Mira turns into Super Mira and still charges up. '''Mira: '''HAAAAAAH! Here you go! Impressed? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Collaboration